


Hamilton Smut One-Shots

by that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash/pseuds/that_one_girl_thats_actual_fandom_trash
Summary: HOEmilton gets kicked out of Large Baguette's  apartment and gets fucked by Jeffershit and it's raining outside.





	Hamilton Smut One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a smut book that I'm posting in school it will be better PROMISE. But RN, take what I have.

It was a rainy day. Thunder boomed, rapid flashes of lightning appeared about every five seconds. The perfect day to doze off without a care in the world. BANG! BANG! Thomas opened an eye. No sound.

“It's just thunder…” said Thomas’ sleepy head. Then he heard more banging and a voice that was all too familiar to him.

“OPEN UP, YOU PRICK!” yelled the voice from the other side of the door: Alexander Hamilton. The man who Thomas hated so much he wanted to fuck him senseless. The man who he despised so deeply he fantasized about tying him down onto his bed and doing unspeakable things to him. Thomas rolled out of bed lazily and threw on his magenta fur zip-up sweater that hung over his shoulder. It perfectly complemented his white tank top and magenta boxers. It was all part of his plan to try turning on the man outside. He opened the door and was greeted by a splash of rain and a scowl from the smaller man.

“Took you fucking long enough.” Hamilton grumbled, obviously staring at the 'situation’ in Tommy's boxers.

“Why are you here, HOEmilton?” Thomas asked.

“Laff kicked me out of the apartment and you were the closest person I could go to.”

“I would kick you out of my penthouse too.” Jefferson sighed. “Fine...come in, asshole.” Thomas rolled his eyes and let Alex in. He followed behind Alexander, eyeing his ass. “Crap, those jeans make his ass look amazing.” Jefferson thought as Hamilton chucked all of his belongings into a corner.

“Thomas, do you have-” Alex was cut off by a heated kiss from the taller man. His eyebrows shot up but soon he melted into the kiss as Jefferson pushed him onto the bed.

“Thomas what the hell! I was just gonna ask if you had anything to eat!”

“I know what you can eat~.” (A/N: That is the cheesiest thing eVER fml-)Thomas voice sounded husky and seductive. He pulled back a strand of hair and palmed Alex through his jeans, making him whimper.

Thomas chuckled, rubbing the smaller man's lip with his thumb. “You like that~?” he cooed. Alex moaned softly in response and nodded. “You're such a slut, babygirl~.” Thomas continued their heavy make out session, running one hand up his shirt and tangled the other hand in his hair. He roughly tugged on Alex’s hair, attempting to get his tongue in the lighter man’s mouth. 

“Daddy~.” moaned Alexander, which Thomas took advantage of and shoved his tongue in. (A/N: aLeX hAs dAdDy IsSuEs FiGhT mE) The two put up a fight for dominance, but Alexander, who was usually the submissive one anyway, gave in and Thomas won.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Alex~. Wanted to pin you down and fuck you into the middle of next week. Wanted to bend you over on my desk and spank you until you can’t sit down. And at the end of the day, you’ll know that I love you and that you are mine.”

Alexander’s eyes widened at Thomas’ description of his fantasies. He hungrily kissed him, taking of Jefferson’s fur sweater and tank top. “Holy fucking hell, how is he so muscular?! And he’s got a six-pack?!” thought the Hamilton as he let his hands roam Thomas’ large, muscular, and, quite frankly, extremely sexy body. (A/N: THOMAS JEFFERSON HAS A HOT BOD AND ANYONE WHO DISAGREES CAN MEET ME INSIDE)

“Wow… I’ve wanting to tell you the same thing for so long.”

“Really? But you’ve treated me like crap since the day we met.”

“That’s ‘cause I was trying to cover up the fact that I thought you were hot and I wanted to fuck you. All those meetings we had together, it’s been so hard resisting the temptation to pounce on you and fuck you right then and there. Thomas I-” Hamilton was cut off again by Thomas’ perfect pink lips. The curly haired one stripped the other of his jeans and shirt so both men were left with nothing but their boxers.

“God damnit Thomas, I’ve wanted to tell you how much I loved you for so long~.”

“Really?” Jefferson purred as he nibbled on Alexander's ear, his sultry Southern accent making Hamilton melt like hot candle wax. Thomas cupped Alexander’s cheek and straddled his hips. “Then why don’t you show daddy exactly how much you love him~?”

“How would I do that~?” 

“Get on your knees, kitten~.” Alexander obliged, skipping off the bed and getting on all fours while Jefferson stood up to his mouth. 

“You have to take it off with your teeth, kitten.”

“But why, daddy~?”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll have to punish you.” the darker man said in a more stern tone. Alex gave in, biting down on the lining of Thomas’ boxers and yanking it down. It dropped to the floor, and Jefferson’s member shot upwards into the smaller man’s face. Hamilton's eyes widened, Thomas was larger than he expected. “Shit, that's about 8 inches!”

“You’re gigantic! How am I supposed to fit all that into my mouth, daddy~?” Alex said before he took in as much of Jefferson's length as he could, bobbing his head up and down. Thomas let out a low moan as Hamilton hit his 'sweet spot’.

“Crap, Alex, you're so good at this~.” The darker man tangled his hands in his hair, pushing his mouth farther onto his cock. Hamilton almost gagged, but he tried to relax his throat as best as possible. 5 minutes went by before Jefferson popped himself out of Hamilton.

“You gonna do anything else to me, daddy~?” said Alex as the other positioned Alex on all fours onto the bed. Jefferson reached into the nightstand for a bottle of lube.

“Wait, Tommy. No prep.”

“Are you sure, kitten?”

“Yes I'm sure. Just fuck me already, daddy~. And make it rough~.”

“If you say so, kitten~.” Jefferson shrugged before immediately bottomed out inside Alex. Hamilton gripped the bedsheets and let out a high pitched squeal.

“AH~! SHIT~!”

“It's OK, kitten~. I'm not gonna let you go~.” Jefferson soothed him while leaving kisses on the crook of Alexander's neck.

“Tommy… m-move~” Alex begged. And so he did at a medium fast pace. The pain in Alexander’s hole quickly subsided into nothing but pleasure. The Hamilton was a moaning mess below his counterpart, and was in euphoria.

“ HARDER, TOMMY~! P-AH- PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER~!”

“Fuck- Alex, I love you so much~.”

Soon enough, the Hamilton was nearing his end.

“T- TOMMY, I'M CLOSE~!” screamed Alex.

“Me too, kitten. Ah~.”  
And before they knew it, they came. At the exact same time. Thomas helped the Hamilton ride out their highs before pulling out of Alex's hole and collapsing onto the bed.

“Woah. That… was the best sex I've had in a long time.” Alex sighed.

“Y'know what, Al? You can stay for as long as you'd like.” 

Little did he know, his new lover was fast asleep.


End file.
